ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
21st century
The 21st century, defined in the calendar of Earth as the period from 2001 to 2100, was a decisive turning point in Human history. After World War III devastated large parts of Earth, Zefram Cochrane made First contact with the Vulcans, ushering in a new era of peace, unity and development for Humankind. ( ; Star Trek: Enterprise) Decades *2000s *2010s *2020s *2030s *2040s *2050s *2060s *2070s *2080s *2090s Major events * 2004: Correcting a temporal incursion, the deployment of a Xindi bioweapon from the future to wipe out Humanity is closely averted with the help of a temporal agent from the 31st century. ( ) * 2024: Outcry over deaths and circumstances leading to the Bell Riots forces the United States of America to focus on social problems. This circumstance turns out to be a crucial milestone in the prehistory of the Federation. ( ) * 2030s: Having started in the 1930s, the Xindi Civil War ends with the destruction of Xindus. The Sphere Builders start to make appearances to the survivors of the Xindi and begin to manipulate them into unknowingly assisting in the transformation of the Delphic Expanse. ( ) * 2050s: The Andorians first arrive on the Class D planet they call Weytahn, beginning to terraform and colonize it. ( ) * 2053: World War III ends with a nuclear holocaust resulting in the deaths of some six hundred million Humans. Earth begins its long journey towards recovery. ( ) * 2063: Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive on Earth, conducts his first test flight with the Phoenix. The Vulcans initiate First Contact with Earth shortly after this demonstration of Human warp capability. ( ; ) * 2097: Under the terms of the Treaty of 2097, the Andorian Class D planetoid Weytahn is officially claimed by the Vulcans, who call it Paan Mokar. ( ) Events without year specification * The title of Klingon emperor is dissolved. ( ) * The species known as the humpback whale becomes temporarily extinct at some point during this century on Earth. ( ) * Meanwhile, Earth's ozone layer deteriorates and the surface of the planet is flooded with ultraviolet radiation. ( ) * A new age of medicine is heralded on Earth after Pyong Ko discovers the genetic sequence for inhibiting the growth of cancer cells. ( ) * Four wars are fought between Earth and the Kzinti. ( ) * Colonists from Earth settle on a planet in the Cepheus system which they later name Terra 10. Shortly thereafter intersat code becomes outdated. ( ) * Ancestors of Gary Mitchell on his maternal side begin to develop an aptitude for extra-sensory perception. ( ) * While jointly taking care for the Ocampa on their deserted homeworld in the Delta Quadrant, the Nacene Suspiria leaves her mate. She takes several hundred Ocampa with her, intending to develop their telepathic abilities to a greater extent than the male Caretaker was willing to do. ( ) * In the late 21st century, the Cardassian First Republic is established. It features an era of excellent literature such as the works of Iloja of Prim, who lived in exile on Vulcan. ( ) 21st century productions * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (in part) * (mirror universe) (in part) External links * * cs:21. století de:21. Jahrhundert es:Siglo XXI fr:21ème siècle ja:21世紀 nl:21e eeuw pl:XXI wiek ru:XXI век sv:2000-talet